


Butterfly kisses

by DBZVelena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic, Duo is looking through old photo albums...<br/>Same fic from FF.net but cleaned up and edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly kisses

Title: Butterfly Kisses  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: GundamWing doesn't belong to me, nor does the song. I'm just a pore Fanfiction writer.

Song : Butterfly Kisses  
Artist : Bob Carlisle

Duo was cleaning the bedroom, when he found a box with photo albums. Picking it up he sat down on the floor.  
Carefully he opened the album, not wanting to damage the photo's inside.  
First picture he finds is a picture of him and Wufei bringing the little girl they had adopted home.  
The girl has long chestnut hair, like Duo but green eye's.  
_  
There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl._

Next picture is of Duo, sitting by their girls bed wile she's sleeping. Her face covered with spots.  
It had taken a week to heal, and he had stayed with her the whole time.  
_  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life._

Duo turned the page. Next was a picture of Lena as she gives him a kiss on his nose.  
Her eyes sparkling with mirth.

_Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

On the other page a picture of when the gang had decided to go to the circus.  
She had insisted that she was big enough to ride a pony. But once she had been on it, she had clung to him.

_sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

Duo turned another page. Next was a picture of both Lena and Wufei covered in flower and other cake things.  
They had tried to bake a cake and surprise him for his birthday.

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

Duo chuckled. Then closed the photo album and put it back in the box,

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Duo picked up another Album out of the box. Opening it, he notices that its one from when Lena turned 16.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

Duo sighed, she looked so pretty. Even if she was what most would consider a tomboy. Always in jeans, some T-shirt  
and the eternal braid. Like him, she refused to let her hair get cut short.  
Always saying "I'll cut my hair, the day Daddy does".

_One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls._

Turning the page, he chuckled. I was a picture of him chasing some guy that had the gall to ask if Lena was home.  
It had been before she had introduced him as being her boyfriend.

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

Next was a picture of Lena with her prom date. Posing for a photo. The guy had been very nervous.  
The glare coming from Wufei might had something to do with it.

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair._

Then a picture fell from between the pages of the album.  
Featuring Lena as she had fallen asleep on the blanket during that picnic when she had been 12.  
Duo picked up the other album, and put the picture back where it belonged.

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

Looking back to the open album Duo decided to put it back in the box.

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

Sighing, Duo walked to the window. Looking over the countryside where they lived.  
Boy time sure flies. It seemed only yesterday that they had picked her up at the Orphanage.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

Going back to the box, Duo picked up a white album. Knowing full well which photo's were in that one.  
Slowly opening the album and pealing back the special protection paper.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

First picture was made in the dressing room. Boy, she had looked so stunning in that white dress,  
even if she had protested to wearing it.

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

Next was a picture that he'd rather forget. He rarely cried, but at that moment it had just been to much for him.  
Of course Wufei had to make a photo of him as Lena hugged him.

_She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

Duo turned the page. A smile on his face as the sparkle of a tear runs down his face.  
On the picture: Lena in her wedding dress and Duo in a black and purple suit, escorting her towards the altar.  
Thankfully the angle of the camera hadn't captured the fact that he had still been crying as he had escorted her.

_"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does me wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

On the other page a photo of Lena and Jason, as they said "I do".

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

Duo closed the Album, he was supposed to be cleaning. Not dragging up old memories.  
Then Wufei walked in to the room, his once night black hair now laced with grey.  
Giving him the appearance of a wise old man.  
"What are you up to love?"  
Duo smiled. "Just remembering Wu-love. I can't wait till lil Mei's birthday so we can spoil her rotten.  
After all, that's what grandparents do."  
Winking Duo put the photo albums away.  
Wufei smiled and hugged him.  
"You should know by now that you don't have to act eternally happy around me love. I know its hard to let go.  
But that's life, and you're right. Now we get to spoil our grand-kids rotten."  
Softly Wufei manoeuvred Duo out of the room.  
"Come on, cleaning can wait, lets go buy some presents for Mei ok?"  
Duo smiled and gave Wufei a soft kiss.  
"You know me too well Wu-love.

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

The end.


End file.
